KFC Stands For: Kaboom! Fiddlesticks! Catastrophe
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: Why Deidara blew up KFC. Made for a contest regarding JayleeJ's awesome fic, Think Outside The Bun. Rated T for language


KFC Stands For: Kaboom KFC Stands For: Kaboom! Fiddlesticks! Catastrophe!

**A/N: I do not own KFC or Naruto. I do own Origami Chicken (read on to find out what that is)! Also TC was not KFC's old name.**** Also this is for a contest for JayleeJ's awesome fic Think Outside The Bun**

**--**

Have you ever wondered why KFC is called KFC (no it does NOT stand for 'Kentucky Fried Chicken' that was just to cover up their intense humiliation)? Lucky you; you now have someone to tell the tale from the beginning to the end!

It all started at the Akatsuki base…

"We've ran out of food." Itachi stated in that stoic voice that is so irritating (A/N: actually I think it's sexy but you know… he seriously needs to show some more emotion in his voice). Kisame, Deidara and Tobi gasped in shock (but stifled it quickly, they had their reputation to keep). It was the first time Itachi had spoke that much and the first time he begun the conversation.

"Umm well…" Deidara started still overwhelmed by the shock that Itachi spoke 5 WORDS!!

"Well none of us have good culinary skills-" Kisame continued but interrupted by a huge gasp from Deidara, his stun too large to conceal. KISAME USED A WORD THAT HAD 8 LETTERS world was going crazy…he must be hallucinating… shit he would need therapy. Meanwhile everyone was staring at Deidara like he was some maniac (then again he was…) apart from Itachi because Uchihas don't stare, they only glare.

"I know, let's go to TC!" Tobi suggested brightly (wait brightly? Akatsuki members weren't supposed to suggest stuff 'brightly').

"TC?" Kisame asked doubtfully. Tobi's suggestions weren't always good; like that time they went to OC (Origami Chicken) where they wrapped everything in paper that was impossible to peel off, meaning they had to eat the paper as well. Konan never forgave them… (and also brutally murdered OC's managers)

"It stands for Terrific Chicken!" Tobi explained grinning (God why did they let this guy into the Akatsuki??).

"More like 'Terrible Chicken'…" Itachi stated with a hint of bitterness in his voice (after all he was the one that Konan blamed OC all on…). The others snickered knowingly.

"Well as there is nowhere else to go I suppose we're stuck going there" said Deidara looking very apprehensive. So left with no other choice (as Deidara wisely stated) the 5 headed off (they couldn't be less bothered about the rest of the Akatsuki… how mean).

At TC…

"Oy bitch come over here!" Deidara very stupidly said. Calling the waitress a bitch wasn't the best way to get her to serve you. So the sweet little waitress deliberately and blatantly ignored them.

"Bitch." Deidara hissed under his breath. The others sweat dropped at his inanity.

"Deidara stop being annoying, I'll show you how it's done." Itachi said. He stood up but the sound of Itachi's voice had provoked somebody.

"Oy Itachi you BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU COME AND RUIN MY DATE WITH SAKURA!! YOU WILL DIE!!" Guess who that was…

"SASUKE if you don't get your ass back in this seat right now the only one who will die is YOU!" Guess who that was… Sasuke gulped and took his seat.

"Since your voice troubles Sasuke so much, let me try calling the waitress." Kisame spoke. Big mistake…

"Listen up bitch; if you don't take our order right now I'll rip you into pieces with Samehada." Kisame threatened.

The waitress scoffed. "If you do that someone will call security and you'll be charged for assault."

Kisame sighed "Stupid bitch" he thought angrily. He returned to his seat a failure with everyone glaring at him (aww poor him). They waited in silence for half an hour (what idiots!) when Sasori finally spoke up.

"I'll try." he said confidently. He walked up to the waitress. "If you take our orders I'll give you a puppet show if you don't you'll turn into a puppet. Which one sounds better to you?"

Again the waitress scoffed "Point number 1: I don't like puppets. Point number 2: You cannot turn me into a puppet as long as I stand on these premises." Spectators snickered at how easily _**Akatsuki **_were defeated verbally. Sasori slumped back in his seat growling… he had been defeated…defeated by none other than a WAITRESS!!

"Damn," cursed Deidara, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" And before anyone could protest they heard the dreaded word 'Katsu'.

KABOOM!!

"Fiddlesticks!" screamed the Akatsuki.

"Catastrophe!!" screeched the KFC people.

And then a fuming Sakura started yelling "AKATSUKI IDIOTS!! YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH SASUKE KUN!!" leaving the Akatsuki no choice but to run for their lives. Poor, poor Akatsuki they retired hungry. And poor, poor Deidara who had to put up with immense glares for the rest of his life.


End file.
